Your End Is My Begining
by writing-life
Summary: It was the last week of school. She was really just trying to get through it virtually unscathed, but the universe has other plans, and she cracks. Now Rachel must right herself and handle her problems before coming back to school. But life is never that easy is it? Follow Rachel as she rediscovers herself and others along the way. Pezberry Love, RachelxOC , Feirce pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Your End Is My Beginning.

R.P.O.V

It was just a normal day. Me walking down the Hallways doing the best I could to avoid the popular kids. Narrowly avoiding slushies. Them searching for me in every nook and cranny, hoping to take express their hate in the most immature way they know how. I hate it but this was my life. It had been for the last 2 years when I moved here at the end of my freshman year. Why we moved to dreary fucking Lima, Ohio from my amazing hometown of Cali, I would never know. All I know is first chance I get I'm going back. Everyone thinks New York is my dream, when really it's just to go back to my first home.

I was snapped out of my day dreaming by a cold stinging sensation on my face. 'Damn I was almost there too.' laughing surrounded the hallway around me.

"Raspberry, for our most hated Berry. How fitting" Sneered Santana. Her and Quinn had made it their life goals to torture me and ruin my life. Brittany was just along for the ride. All together they made up the Unholy Trinity. I don't know what it is but I just snapped everything was just pressing on me and I couldn't do it anymore.

"Fuck you Santana!"I screamed and ran towards the door. It was the last week of school anyway they can't do much to me for skipping. I got into my car and drove home e. I decided that was it. I wasn't going to let them do it anymore. They weren't going to torture me anymore. And I was going to get my revenge.

First thing I did when I entered the house was feed my dogs. I had three a Rhodesian ridgeback; they were breed to hunt lions in Africa, and two Rotwielers. After that I booked a flight to California with no return date and set to packing. I also left a note to my dad's telling them what was going on; they probably won't be getting it until the end of the week anyway. They were on another business trip, to who gives a shit. I surely didn't, those men did nothing for me but supply me with money from the time I was 10. I seriously felt just like the kid from home alone. I learned how to forge letters and signatures when I was 9. It wasn't like anyone gave a flying rat's ass anyway. After that I went to bed.

The next morning after fixing breakfast and packing up my dogs in their cages and putting them in the car, I made my way to the airport and took off for Cali.


	2. Blue Eyes

** AN: Forgot this the last chapter but …**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing **

R.P.O.V

Arriving in California had a type of liberating experience about it. Nobody trying to push me around, bully me or throw anytype of food or drink on me. But then again nobody ever did that sort of thing when I lived here anyway. I caught a airport shuttle to a stopping station ,pulled out my phone and dialed a number I though I wouldn't need for a while. "Hello?"The voice on the other end called.

"Hey beautiful."I answered back.

"Rachel!" The sound of my ex-girlfriend Lana screaming blared through the phone. We had been going strong for a year and a half. The only reason we broke up was because I had to move. We were still very close friends though.

"Hey, yea it's me I was wondering if you could come give me a ride to my house from the airport?", My dads never sold the house.

"Of course! Where are you? I can be there in a hour." After telling her where I was at I turned around to go inside and collect my things when I saw some one watching me. She was beautiful, she had a pale complexion, shockingly bright red hair, and crystal blue eyes. They almost looked unnaturally blueand they followed me back inside.

After getting my stuff together i went to the bathroom, as I was washing my hands I got a tingling sensation. Like some one was watching me. I turned a round and found blue eyes staring back at me again. I nodded at her and made my way towards the door. But before I could get it open. I was forcefully turned and pushed against it.

"What are you?" She screamed at me. In this postion I could see her better. She had on a blue vest top and darkwash distressed jeans with navy blue toms on. It was a simple outfit and the shirt really accentuated her chest area. She had to be at least a c-cup. Checking out her body probably wasn't the best thing to do at this moment because she just pushed me harder into the door and asked her question again.

"What do you mean what am I ? I'm human just like everybody else in this world."I said apparently she didn't like my sarcasm very much because she slammed me against the door again. "Keep this up and people might think we're having sex in here." I quipped.

"Tell me what you are, " she demanded, "You do not smell human and there is something about you that is not right."

"Whoa listen here miss I'm a crazy person and think I can smell humans, I don't know what the hell your talking about but your insane, and I have to go so get your psycho nonsensical- babble away from me." I said as I pushed her off of me and left the building. Out side Lana's car was waithing with my dogs already inside.

I greeted her with a hug and kiss to the cheek." Hey you okay?" she asked me. "You look a little disheveled."

"I'm fine just a long flight" I lied."Can we just go please?", "Sure"she replied looking a little skeptical.I looked back at the stopping station I saw blue eyes watching us leave. Somehow I jut knew that wasn't going to be the last of her.


	3. There Was No Way

**An: Okay so the nice reviews and people following my story have made me very happy. So happy that I decided to post another chapter today. **** So review and criticism welcome. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

** S.P.O.V**

After Berry stormed out everyone in the hallway just looked stunned. Even Q, but me I was furious. Who does that dwarf think she is. I run this school, I'm HBIC. Nobody and I mean nobody talks to me that way. I'll show her tomorrow. Just watch she'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with her.

Except she didn't come back the next day, or the rest of that week for that matter. Which is totally unlike her especially missing the last Glee meeting of the year. She never missed Glee not even when she had Laryingitis. I even had the Glee club go visit her house under the guise of Brittany forcing me to say something about her missing. There were no cars in the driveway and all the lights were off. There was no sign of anyone residing there . Something seriously wasn't right with the whole situation.

"I hate this." I said as I was lounging on my bed with Brittany. It was the first week of summer.

"Hate what ?"Asked Brittany "The fact that theres nothing to do or the fact that you don't know where Rachel is and its making you a sad panda because you really like her and cant admit it?"I looked over at her shocked.

"Britt what the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed "There is no way I like that Hobbit, Okay in fact I'm glad she's gone, she probably went back to the shire to help Frodo and Gandalf."

Brittany looked at me inqusitively, " San, what are you talking about I see you looking at her all the time. You look at her like I look at Quinn, or like Lord Tubbington looks at catnip, which im sure he's selling all my left socks on Ebay to buy."

I stared at her blankely for a moment. Her comments are so strange but you get used to it after a while." Britts you having the hots for Q has nothing to do with me and I do not like the Dwarf."

" Sure you do San, that's why your always staring at her legs and that's why your mean to her because you cant stand the fact that you like her so you take it out in aggression." I was realy starting to get aggravated because I really do not like the dwarf. I seriously couldn't I mean, I'm not even gay okay. Sure I find girls really sexy, and have had sex with Brittany numerous times, but I wasn't gay! Was I?

I hate all this THERE WAS NO WAY I liked Yentyl and that was Final! But I knew there was no arguing with Brittany so I just gave up. " B, can we please just move on." I asked

"Only if you think about what I said." She answered. "Okay, I'll think about it, even though I already know I don't like the Midget."

"That's all I'm asking S."She said happily before turning towards the t.v that was playing The Fairly Odd Parents. She was such a kid sometimes it was hilarious. I turned towards the screen but in my mind I was worrying. Britts might not be book smart, but she knew people scarily well, and if she said I like Rachel well then, I probably did. But I was really not ready to admit it yet, so I just laid back and enjoyed the television show.

If I had known what was instore for me later on, I probably wouldn't have been so nonchalant, in fact I probably would have ran for the hills.


End file.
